Chuck versus the World
by PaBurke
Summary: Chuck has someone important in his corner. Neither of them knew it before now.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck versus the World

By PaBurke

Summary: Chuck has someone important in his corner. Neither of them knew it before now.

Crossover: SG1 and Chuck

Disclaimer: So not mine

Chuck had flashed on some interesting people since becoming the Intersect. Most of them had been very dangerous. The old guy flirting with the younger blonde wasn't. He was the general in charge of Homeworld Security, which made Chuck smirk a bit.

Sarah was waiting patiently for him to tell her whom he saw in his head. Chuck almost opened his mouth when two handwritten letters flashed across his brain. Two different doctors had protested the general absconding with their _human subjects of experimentation_. The detachment from the humans made Chuck shiver. From what Chuck knew the general never gave back the humans. The scientists were very mad about it. They would be madder if they saw the driver licenses and white picket fence that their_ subjects_ now owned.

Sometimes, he had a feeling that Sarah and Casey considered him more Intersect than human. He wondered if their orders included killing him rather than handing him over to unauthorized personnel, like anyone from FULCRUM. He was a computer nerd; he knew how fast computers were outdated. He wondered when he was going to become obsolete. What would the government do with him then?

Chuck made a decision. At any point that it looked like his handlers were under orders to dispose of him, Chuck would run for General Jonathan O'Neill.

"What do you see?" Sarah asked.

"A good guy."

*


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck versus the World II

By PaBurke

Summary: Chuck's world is ending. He's too busy running to think. His girls have to think for him.

Crossover: SG1 and Chuck

Spoilers: Season 8ish for SG1 and Season One for Chuck.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Word Count 230 Again

When Sarah knocked on the Bartowski residence door, she had thought it was just another day. Then Ellie opened the door crying. Awesome was standing behind her looking sad. Two cops that had been taking an official statement stood in the middle of the living room.

"Where's Chuck?" were Sarah's first words, followed closely by, "What happened to Chuck?"

Ellie seemed to break into a million pieces before her eyes. "Casey… must 'ave snapped. He was shooting a _gun_ at _Chuck_."

A quick glance around the room revealed a mess but no blood. She could see three bullet holes from here. She needed a question to get information without revealing her true career. She aimed for denial, "No, you're wrong. Casey would never…" miss. "Where is Chuck?"

"He ran out of here," Ellie said. "Casey followed."

"Are you sure it was Casey?" In other words, did Casey see you?

"The lights weren't on," admitted Ellie. "And I was crawling around looking for a pill I dropped. But Casey paused right there," she pointed, "and I could see him."

Sarah was shaking her head. Had the Intersect II been brought online? "No, no," she said aloud. "You're wrong. I'm going to find Chuck. I have to find Chuck." If there had been a termination order, she was looking for a body, but that was the least she could do for Ellie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck versus the World III

By PaBurke

Summary: Chuck's world is ending. He's too busy running to think. His friends have to think for him.

Crossover: SG1 and Chuck

Spoilers: Season 8ish for SG1 and Season One for Chuck.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Word Count 230 Again

Casey was easy to find: he was still using the combined CIA/NSA resources to track Chuck. Casey would lead her to Chuck and explanations. Casey would know what was going on, the Intersect would not.

Sarah found Casey in the sixteenth floor, Tallahassee apartment looking through the scope of a sniper rifle. "Casey," she hissed.

Casey calmly fired the shot and racked another round of ammunition. "Not a good time, Walker."

"Did you just kill Chuck?"

"Of course not. FULCRUM. They know his identity."

"Why didn't the general take Chuck into protective custody?" Why wasn't the general answering Sarah's calls?

"The new Intersect went on-line Friday."

"It did?" It took less than a minute for Sarah to realize what had happened. "Did the general leak Chuck's identity to FULCRUM?"

Casey snorted. "No. She would never let the Intersect get apprehended, even if he was out-of-date. I did that."

Sarah felt a blast of fury, but once she calmed, she understood what Casey had done. Casey had orders to kill Chuck and Casey was trying to give the appearance of following the order without following the order. By leaking Chuck's identity, Casey would have an excuse to _not_ be aiming at the Intersect. Dead FULCRUM agents, by any means possible, were still an accomplishment.

"I pushed Chuck into using his escape route."

"Escape route?"

"He's not as dumb as he looks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck versus the World IV

By PaBurke

Summary: Chuck's world is ending. He's too busy running to think. His girls have to think for him.

Crossover: SG1 and Chuck

Spoilers: Season 8ish for SG1 and Season One for Chuck.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Word Count 230 Again

Chuck was hiding underneath General O'Neill's truck while he waited for the general to get out of the Pentagon. Hopefully, O'Neill would arrive before Casey, who had suddenly developed really bad aim. Chuck had never been shot at more in his 'career' as a CIA agent.

A gun cocked.

Chuck stilled and closed his eyes. When nothing happened, he slowly raised his hands (as much as he could) and turned to face the gun. When he recognized General O'Neill, he slumped with relief.

"Well," the general drawled. "You're different."

"I need your help, general."

"Why mine?"

"I know you helped others. Like Cassandra and Murray and Colonel Carter and Jon O'Malley. I'm like them…._please_?"

"What's your name if you're adding yourself to that list?"

"Chuck Bartowski."

The general grunted and put away his gun. "Get in the truck, kid. My knees aren't up for a conversation down here."

Chuck shimmied out from under the truck and into the cab. He immediately curled up on the floor in front of the passenger's seat. He was a very tight fit.

O'Neill climbed into the driver's side. "Who are you hiding from?"

"My NSA handler. And FULCRUM." Casey had shot –and killed- several FULCRUM agents in the last week, right in front of Chuck.

O'Neill pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hey Carter? Yeah. Looks like I'm bringing the Intersect home for dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck versus the World V

By PaBurke

Summary: Chuck's world is ending. He's too busy running to think. He has to know who his friends are to survive.

Crossover: SG1 and Chuck

Spoilers: Season 8ish for SG1 and Season One for Chuck.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Word Count 230 Again

"How did you know what I was?" Chuck finally got up the courage to ask General O'Neill. He was awkwardly sitting on the floor of the truck, but he needed to know.

"Bryce Larkin."

Chuck banged his head on the passenger's seat. "What did he tell you?"

"That he got you into trouble and that by reading me into the Intersect, he was getting you out of trouble. He was supposed to let me know when my help was needed, but he hasn't contacted me yet."

"It wasn't an accident that you walked into the Buy More," Chuck realized.

O'Neill smirked. "Out of all the Buy Mores of the world, I just happened to walk into yours."

Chuck laughed at the movie reference and if the chuckles had a slightly hysterical edge, O'Neill was kind enough to ignore it. "You know, I don't know what you actually do as head of Homeworld Security. It's not in the Intersect."

"That's on purpose," O'Neill replied.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe."

"Can you protect me?"

"Yes."

"You know John Casey is not going to give up. He's still going to be trying to kill me."

"Kid, if Casey wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here now. You'd be dead."

"How do you know?"

"Read his file and served with men like him. Casey saved your life."

"By _shooting_ at me?"

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck versus the World VI

By PaBurke

Summary: Chuck's world is ending. He's too busy running to think. He has to know who his friends are to survive.

Crossover: SG1 and Chuck

Pairing: a background SC/JO

Spoilers: Season 8ish for SG1 and Season One for Chuck.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Word Count: Yeah, I stopped limiting myself and just finished the chapter.

*sg1*chuck*

General O'Neill –seriously, just call me Jack- ushered Chuck into a ranch house just outside of DC with all the bodyguard intensity Chuck was used to receiving from Sarah and Casey. A pretty blonde woman was sitting at the kitchen table, typing at her keyboard.

Chuck got quite the flash when he looked at her: she was _super_ smart, probably smarter than his dad and in tons of fields. Her name was Colonel (Doctor) Samantha Carter, USAF.

"Do I have to make introductions?" Jack asked.

"It's polite," Carter chided him.

"So is looking at the person talking…" Carter looked up at him but her fingers still flew over the keyboard. Jack merely smirked. "You're supposed to pay attention to people and not your geek… stuff."

"I'm activating the security system, sir," she said primly.

Jack frowned. "What's wrong with my current system?"

"I upgraded it."

"Again?"

"Again."

Chuck settled at the kitchen table and enjoyed watched the conversation bounce back and forth.

Jack huffed and Chuck realized that when he was comfortable, the general expressed every emotion. "Very well, Charles Bartowski this is the smartest woman you'll ever meet, Doctor Colonel Sam Carter. Carter, this is the Intersect, Agent Chuck Bartowski."

Sam reached across the table. "It's very nice to meet you, Chuck. Please call me Sam."

"Yes'm. Good to meet you too."

"So," Jack brought three beers to the table. "Where are we hiding Chuck and for how long?"

"The Mountain," Carter said and Chuck could hear the capitalization in her tone.

Chuck hadn't gotten a flash yet, but he knew that wherever he was going, it was going to drool worthy. Morgan would approve. Ellie would… "What about my sister? When can I call her and tell her that I'm safe?"

"Soon," O'Neill promised. He exchanged a look with Carter. "Though, with all the people trying to either kill or capture you, you'll have to stay in the Mountain. Mohammad will have to come to the Mountain. You'll have to sign the non-discloser agreements. Carter, do you…"

Carter handed Chuck a stack of papers.

"A step ahead of me, as usual." O'Neill sound amused, bemused and not at all angry. "You sign and when your sister comes to visit, you can't breathe a word about what's happening at the Mountain. She… and her fiancé are good enough to be recruited, but that means staying in Colorado and leaving California for a long time, if not for good."

Chuck bounced a little. "After she's recruited, can I tell her everything?"

"After," O'Neill promised. "But you have to recruit her without breathing a word about everything."

Chuck nodded gleefully. "Awesome. When can we start?"

O'Neill tapped the pile of papers. "Read, sign and then we'll talk."

Chuck had never been so enthused about boring paperwork in his life. The sooner he got down, the sooner his real life could start.

*sg1*chuck*


End file.
